Pleasant Valley cabins
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsPleasantValleyCabinsLocation }} The Pleasant Valley cabins is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background These cabins, with the largest called called Black Diamond lodge before the war, once housed the wealthy and the powerful who visited the luxurious Pleasant Valley resort. After the War, the rich-cum-raiders repurposed them as arenas, housing, storage, and other elements necessary for the rising tribe. Layout Pleasant Valley cabins, is located north of Pleasant Valley Ski Resort. It is separated by a central road adjacent to a rock face. The lower area consists of large houses, an arena with a line of shanties each side of the entrance and a group of small cabins. The upper area consists of large houses and a motel. Along the lower road there are a series of small shanties each side of the arena entrance. The shanties contain two armor workbenches, a weapons workbench, a chemistry station and two cooking stations. Points of interest The cabins stretch on the northern slope of the mountain, surrounding the meandering main road. The northwestern cluster is perhaps the most rich in potential loot, as it contains two safes in the northwestern cabins, together with a magazine spawn point and a chemistry station just the opposite, together with remnants of the raiders' trading post and bar. There's also the arena, with a random raider power armor in the center, surrounded by raider bodies, with the adjacent chalet that served as a viewing station containing armor workbenches and another magazine spawn point. There are random plans by the workbenches themselves, on the shelves. The northern cluster of cabins overlooking the valley below contains two cooking station, a weapons workbench in the eastern cabin, and two magazine spawn points in the western and eastern cabins respectively. The northeastern cabin and the restaurant/lodge in the northeast contain assorted loot and terminals. The lodge in particular has a custom terminal from Greene Custom Defense Systems, allowing for generating security keys. The grand lodge in the center is partially collapsed, but contains a lot of potential loot, including a steamer trunk, a magazine spawn point behind the podium, and two bobbleheads in the central section. The looted shop in the northeastern part also contains a magazine spawn point. Up the hill is the playground, with minor assorted loot. Notable loot * Geraldine Fitzsimmon's holotape - On the ground floor inside the collapsed house on a desk under the collapsed floor. * Holden McMerrick's holotape - On the upper floor of the house connected to the arena. * Rory's holotape - On the bed in the small cabin with the red door. * Stolen terminal passcode - On the rear porch of the large house at the end of the road. * Chauncy's note - On the upper floor of the second house on the lower road with 'Keep Out' above the front door. * Trevor's note - Under the terminal in the bedroom in the large house at the end of the road. * Phyllis's note - In the dinghy near the motel at the top of the hill. * Pleasant Valley intranet memo - In a footlocker in Brody Torrance's room. * Order of Mysteries - Cryptos holotape - On Brody's terminal * TNT dome key 2 - In a hidden wall safe in the cliffside under the house * Brody's room key - In a duffel bag in a motel. * Six potential magazines: ** On the headboard of the double-mattress bed, in the first ruined lodge structure (if approaching from the east), with the planks onto the roof of the coach, near the bus stop (interior, but no roof). ** On the podium, on the stone patio, southwest end of the upper lodge area, with the multiple seats around the lectern, which is flanked by two red ornate chairs (exterior). ** On the mattress in the room with the rug, off the room with the three terminals and green carpet, inside the lodge attached to the raider arena, accessed via the exterior deck (interior). ** On the low side table between two red bar stools with backs, above scattered beer bottles, on the deck of the southwestern, faded blue shiplap mansion, lower area (exterior). ** On the coffee table with the two cafeteria trays, by the blue couch under the brahmin wall mount heads, inside the yellow door and curtained cabin (interior). ** On the metal table below the raider corpse, in the bunk bed cabin with half a red front door, northwest cabin in the group of three, next to the rusty yellow pickup (interior). * Eight potential recipes: ** Two outside the highest cabin in the outdoor seating area. ** Two in the kitchen of the motel at the top of the hill. ** Two near the fire pit surrounded by the three small cabins. ** One on the kitchen bench in the small cabin with the yellow door. ** One in the shanty with two fridges. * Three potential plans - In the small shanties adjacent to the arena with the armor workbenches. * Raider power armor - In the center of the arena. * Stealth Boy - In the dinghy near the motel at the top of the hill. Appearances The Pleasant Valley cabins appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Pleasant valley cabins overall.png F76 PVC 1.png FO76 Pleasant valley cabins.png FO76 Pleasant valley cabins Top.png FO76 Pleasant valley cabins btm.png FO76_Pleasant valley cabins cutthroat symbol.png Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations ru:Хижины в Плезент-Вэлли zh:歡樂谷小屋